custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Let's Show Respect/@comment-69.203.7.76-20121202150059/@comment-24154392-20140125190740
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *4 **All NotificationsMark all as read **Clay Jam Wiki1 ***Loading notifications **SpongeBob Fanon Wiki1 **VS Battles Wiki1 **Wigglepedia1 =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Let's Show Respect= Edit Comments388,575PAGES ON THIS WIKI Let's Show Respect (alos kown as "Respect are Fun" in the U.K.) i's a Barney Home Video that was released on October 6th, 1996. Contents hide#Plot #Cast #Song List #Let's Show Respect Previews ##1996 #Trivia #Cover Arts ##Original 1996 released ##Front Cover ##Back Cover PlotEdit Barney teaches the kids all about respecting others. As they learn through through songs and activities, it becomes easier to show respect to others. CastEdit *'Barney (David Joyner as body performer, Bob West as voice) *'B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice)' *'Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice)' *'The Winkster - David Voss/Ashley Wood' *'Barney understudy - Alan Bruce' *'B.J. and Baby Bop understudy - Carol Farabee' *'Shawn - John David Bennett, II' *'Derek - Rickey Carter' *'Tosha - Hope Cervantes' *'Kathy - Lauren King' *'Carlos - Corey Lopez' *'Min - Pia Manalo' *'Julie - Susannah Wetzel' Song ListEdit *'Barney Theme Songs' *'It's a Great Day' *'Respect!' *'Hello, Goodbye' *'Lookin' Around My Neighborhood' *'People Helping Other People ' *'Help Protect the Earth ' *'Mr. Sun' *'I Like Autumn' *'What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? ' *'The Rainbow Song' *'Number Limbo' *'Let's Take Care of Our Pets' *'The Cleanup Clock' *'Pop Goes the Weasel' *'Down By the Bay' *'Let's Go on an Adventure' *'That's What an Island Is' *'Down By the Station ' *'The Exercise Song' *'When I'm a Firefighter ' *'Pumpernickel ' *'Muffin Man Medley' *'Brushing My Teeth ' *'I Can Laugh' *'That's a Home to Me' *'I Love You' Let's Show Respect PreviewsEdit 1996Edit TriviaEdit *The Respect scene was also shown in the Kids for Character video. *Both Season 3 Barney costumes are used in this video, at different times. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1993-1997 costume. *B.J has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" is used. * The Mid 1988 "Joe Phillps" Barney & The Backyard Gang Video musical arrangements from the Barney segement from "Kids for Character" are used, except for I Love You, uses You Can Be Anything version. *On the title screen of the Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney" beneath the Season 3 logo, it says "Barney". *Derek, Carlos, Julie and Kathy wear the same clothes from Barney Live! In New York City. *Filming began in March 21st, 1995, two months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996. *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. *After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout in April 23, 2006, It also aired on Fox in March 13, 2007, It also aired on Family Channel in May 15, 2007, It also aired on ABC in December 31, 2008, It also aired on NBC in August 31, 2009, It also aired on Playhouse Disney in March 2, 2010. *The preview for this original 1996 video release is announced by the same announcer from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Good Day, Good Night from 1997. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon A Time And a hair-style. *When BJ arrives at the treehouse and says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Senes-Sational Day". *This home video was filmed in March 21, 1995. *Filming began in August 13th, 1994, two months after the release of Kids for Character came out in April 23, 1996. *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Walmart, Target, Toys R Us, Amazon.com, or Ebay. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. Cover ArtsEdit Original 1996 releasedEdit Front CoverEdit *Barney Back CoverEdit